first kiss
by evilbeckles
Summary: snapes firs kiss. better summary inside :D


Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Summary: Snape's **first kiss** and its lead up.

As sheets of rain bombarded the window he sat and stared. He could be one of those people chasing each other through the mud and splashing in puddles. He could be one of those other people talking to each other in empty classroom and hallways.

He wasn't one of them. He didn't have friends to talk to or chase. It had been that way since the first day he had arrived. It may have been because he didn't interact with the other children or because he spent all his time reading either way he was alone now.

It was his sixth year now and he sat alone in an empty classroom on a rainy Saturday morning.

He heard the classroom door open but made no move to leave. After all he was there first.

"We want to sit in this classroom snivellus move" said a deep voice behind him.

"Honestly potter you'd think by the way you where speaking that you own the place" said Severus snape reaching inside his robes and wrapping his hand round his around his wand.

"Curse him prongs curse him" said peter pettigrew. Excitedly bouncing up and down on the spot in excitement.

"Yeah I think I will" said James potter taking his wand out of his pocket.

Severus whipped around and drew his wand. "Expelliarmus" he shouted. James's wand shot from his hand and hit the wall on the other side of the room.

Sirius shot a curse at him that made his nose bleed excessively. In return Severus shot a spell at him that made his nose hair grow so fast his next spell was muffled and didn't work. Suddenly he was hit by a desk James had been levitating above him.

He was brought back to reality with a hard slap. As he opened his eyes he was met by a hazy blur. There was someone bent low over him.

"Are you ok?" asked the mysterious person who he now realised was a girl.

"Where am I?" He asked his eyes where still out of focus. He realised that he was soaking wet.

"Your outside the entrance hall, me and my friends found you they've gone to get madam pomfrey." She said sitting him up and leaning him against the wall. Then putting her cloak around his shoulders.

"Who are you?" he asked now rubbing his eyes in hope of regaining his sight. Potter and black had obviously knocked him unconscious and then put him outside to freeze.

"My name is Rosie I'm a fifth year, I'm in Hufflepuff." She answered.

Suddenly it hit him what if she was a filthy mud blood or a half blood? "What's your second name?" he asked. It was the safest way to ask and not offend her.

"Waderson, why? You like to ask questions don't you?" she said.

"Yes I do, waderson I've not herd that before. Are you pure blood?"

"Yes but I don't see why that would make any difference. Anyway you're asking me all these questions and I don't even know your name."

"My name is Severus snape"

"How come you where unconscious?"

"I had a duel I must have been hit"

"A duel with whom?"

"Potter and black" he said half ashamed to admit they had knocked him out.

"Oh I hate them they are so annoying and arrogant"

Severus took his hands away from his face to see what she looked like but all he could see was a blurry outline of her features. From what he could see though she had tanned skin wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Can you see" asked Rosie waving a blurry hand in front of his face.

"A bit, every thing blurry"

"Oh" she said. He saw a blurry outline of some white teeth appear. "You know I've always admired you and the way you stick up to potter and black. I and my friends hate them. They walk around like there better than everyone else. I don't know how anyone can fancy them. I've always preferred you." She said pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Umm" Severus had never remembered being lost for words. Then again he had never been told by anyone that they liked him.

"You know I've always had a thing for you. Your way cuter and less stuck up than most of the boys in our school."

"Um thanks"

"I saw what James potter and Sirius black did to you last year that was so evil and unfair four against one" she said. Severus went red. He didn't like being reminded of that.

"Don't worry you don't have anything to be ashamed of" she said. "I'm going now. Madam Pomfrey's coming down the hall" she leant forward and pressed her warm lips against his cold ones. "Wow I've always wanted to do that" she said. She got up and left.

Severus sat stunned. She had just kissed him. He had, had his first kiss with a girl he hardly knew and had never properly seen.

hope you liked it please review!


End file.
